Escape From Raccoon City
by aryn-vernier
Summary: Follow Lone and Aryn on their quest to escape Raccoon City. This is a Fan-Fiction based off of the oh so popular Resident Evil video games series.
1. Chapter 1: Aryn

_Authors note: I don't own Resident Evil or anything else like that. I do own Aryn, Lone, Joshua, and almost any other character in this store, except for lickers, hunters, zombies, and other monster from the RE games. Also, don't read this story if you are sensitive to vulgar language, gorey fighting scenes, and zombies being blown up with missle launchers. End of Author Note._

It was another cold and dreary day in the mess of a city that once was called Raccoon City. It used to be a pleasant and quiet little town, not really deserving the title 'city'. That, of course, was before the outbreak. The city was now a biological wasteland, crawling with zombies that were once living people, as well as genetic nightmares that shouldn't exist, but did through the science of genetics and the hand of Man. 

The red headed girl made her way down the side walk, occasionally moving to the side to avoid large chunks of debris, as well as: skeletons, bones and corpses that littered the ground, brought down by the gunfire of those brave enough, or stupid enough to venture into this mad house. She pulled her jacket closer around her to try and block out the cold, but the torn and tattered jacket did no good. Her eyes were down cast; she didn't need to look around for the monsters. She could hear them and smell them. She paused, hearing something behind her. A glance behind, but nothing was there…Wait! What was that, in the shadows? The creature slowly moved into the failing light. Reveling it self as one of the many genetic nightmares. 

It was a miss match of different creatures, mainly reptilian and arachnid. A scorpion tail arched over its back, the deadly stinger curved upward. The body was interestingly enough, a green color, and scaly, much like an alligator or a crocodile and the legs. Instead of four, it had eight, eight spider legs, each tipped with claws. She started backing up, noting that the creature's iguana-like head jerked towards her when she moved. No doubt it had fangs. 

Umbrella liked to make their creatures dangerous. She quickly picked up a metal pipe; she would hit it once it came close enough. It wouldn't be wise to attack the creature head on, since she didn't know what it could do. She could tell the creature was about to pounce, a fraction of a second before it did, several shots rang out, hitting it in the side, neck and head. Blackish green blood spilled out from the wounds as it slumped over. Now she had to be careful. 

Both man and beast were dangerous in this place. People often went insane from the horrors that this city held. The person came walking from across the street, wearing an Umbrella S.W.A.T team uniform. Which to her, wasn't a good thing, since she wasn't _exactly_ what one would call human. Her eyes glanced to the helmet which had the word "Lone" scratched into the top, she felt a mild bit of relief, at least it was an ally. Lone had claimed that he left Umbrella when he found out what they were up to. Naturally, she didn't quite believe him, since many people claimed that they had left the corporation, and it ended up that they still worked for the company. 

"I assume you run around saving everyone's lives? Or is it just mine?" 

Aryn asked, mildly annoyed since she felt like she could have taken care of the monster herself. 

"Everyone who needs it" Came the reply. 

"I can take care of myself just fine." She said as she bent down to look at the monster. 

Lone let out an exasperated sigh, "Excuse me Aryn if you're so independent. I guess I won't bother to save your life anymore." 

"Save my life? Ha! I've seen worse than this worthless excuse of a freak." Aryn said with a laugh, "So, has anything else escaped that I should know about?" 

"From what I've heard, the Destroyer Project is still running around. What's worse is that there are two of them now. Might want to be careful." 

There was a long silence before she replied, "I can take care of myself." 

She turned and walked away from Lone and the corpse, disappearing around a corner. She shoved her hands into her pockets as she thought. He knew about the Destroyer Project, would Lone try to do something about it? Probably not, if he knew about the project, he knew what they could do. She went into a building through the non-existent doorway, then downstairs to the basement. Here was her 'home' where she stayed when she wasn't out scavenging for food and supplies. She shut the door and blockaded it, not that it would do much good. She settled down on the floor before dozing off.


	2. Chapter 2: Lone

Lone watched Aryn walk away, he shook his head, "She's too independent for her own good."

He had been doing his usual search for survivors when he saw Aryn and the creature; he thought he was doing the right thing by shooting it. Now he wasn't so sure. More often than not, the people he saved chewed him out. He headed down the street towards the gun shop to get some more ammo, as he walked, he thought about how he got into this mess.

In 1996, he was the captain of the L.A S.W.A.T team when a man, who worked for Umbrella, approached him with a job offer. The job offer was a very good one, paying much, much more than his current one. The man told him to think it over, and he gave Erik a number to call. He talked it over with his family, two days later, he called the number that the man gave him and accepted the job offer. With in three weeks, him and his family had transferred to Raccoon City and were settling down into their new home when he got called into work.

His boss welcomed him with open arms, explaining what they did at Umbrella, well, some of it. He didn't find out the other things they did until later. He had a small itching suspicion in the back of his mind on why a pharmaceutical company would need a private S.W.A.T team. He pushed that out of his mind and went to work training the team. It wasn't until 1998 when the outbreak began when he started to have that suspicion again. It was subtle, people started to go into hospitals with odd symptoms. They would go in, but they would never come out. He had to work late one night in the late fall of 1998, when his boss asked him to take his team out on a mission.

"Erik, I need you to take your team out to do some real in the field training, to test their skills." Mr. Brady said with a smile.

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Sir? What is there to do?"

"I'm afraid there has been an accident. A few of our test subjects have escaped and I need you and your team to hunt them down and either retrieve them, or eliminate them." Mr. Brady went on to explain what had happened.

Erik nodded," Yes Sir."

He wondered what the man had meant by 'test subjects' it was probably some rabbit with six legs or something. He assembled his team and headed out. He explained the situation and all the information. Apparently, some one had stole information of a project the corporation was working on, and then sabotaged it. He just wondered why there would be something to eliminate or capture. The van stopped and the team piled out, then the van sped off. Erik found this odd, it was only ten o'clock and the city was silent, too silent. A moaning came from their left. It was a person with blood all over his front, part of his torso was missing.

"What the?"

One of the men fired at it, the creature's left arm was blown off, but it kept walking towards the group.

"What is this? Night of the Living Dead?" One of the men said, right before some sort of human-like creature pounced onto him from the roof.

It was the early version of the Licker. Erik's jaw dropped in shock.

Move! Move! Move!" He motioned for the group to move. They quickly started down the street, back towards the complex. The group ran as if the hounds of Hades were nipping at their feet. One by one, the group was picked off, only Erik made it back. He dragged the one other remaining team member and watching in horror as the man formally known as David slowly turned into an undead creature. Void of any emotions, and only driven by the primal need for food. He stormed upstairs to the offices and into the room titled 'Mr. Brady'. The man was putting a few papers into his briefcase when the young officer came in.

"What the hell are you doing here? I just watched one of my best commanders turn into some flesh eating.. THING!" Erik bellowed.

With the calm, cool look of a lion, a money hungry one at that, Mr. Brady smiled, "Why, he just got to be one of our test subjects. You see, the so-called test subjects that you had been sent out to capture was two of your very own team. We injected them with a new..Ah, medicine of ours."

"What kind of medicine?"

"It's supposed to stop or slow aging. Apparently, it keeps people alive even after death. Quite an interesting find."

"You don't even care that those men had families?" Erik was slowly getting madder by the second, and getting Erik mad was a very hard thing to do.

"Ah, well, it doesn't really matter. Considering the T-virus has been accidentally released into the city. I suggest that you find a way out. Like I'm getting ready to do." Mr. Brady gave a grin.

"Like hell you will.." Erik said softly as he raised his gun to Brady's head and pulled the trigger.

The bullet went into Brady's head, a nice, small hole, and went out in a splatter of bone, skin and gray brain matter. The gore splattered all over the white wall, which was white no longer. Erik headed out of the office putting on his helmet and gas mask. He hadn't bothered to change out of his gear before going up to Brady's office. He stepped into the elevator and punched for the ground floor. He headed out the lobby doors, and then towards home.

Lone snapped back to reality when he reached the weapon shop. He stepped inside, quickly scanning the room for freaks, none found. He rummaged through the debris for the type of ammo he needed for his weapon. He wasn't sure if he'd find it, since his gun was military issue. While doing so, he thought about what happened when he got home.

Apparently, the virus had spread faster than expected, because when he got home, his wife was holding their daughter in her arms, rocking her to sleep. Or so he thought. When he got closer, he saw his daughter's face was bloody, with teeth marks. His wife of six years looked up, her mouth bloody. Erik gawked in horror as the zombie slowly stood and shuffled towards him. He said a soft oath before closing his eyes and pulled the trigger. The already lifeless body hit the ground with a soft thud, never to move again.

Erik moved over to where his daughter was and did the same to her, to insure she didn't become a zombie either. It would break his heart if she did. He went down the hallway to the spare bedroom that he used to keep his weights and equipment. He looked over the gun cabinet for a long time, trying to decide what weapons to take. He decided to keep the rifle he had and took a Desert Eagle as well as some ammo for it and left the house for the last time.

Lone found some ammo for his weapons and exited the shop. He paused, hearing the sound of claws on the bricks above. He turned around, rifle raised, something leapt towards him. He pulled the trigger without a second thought, the creature screeched and fell to the ground, a large hole in its upper body the size of a dinner plate.

"Damned lickers."


	3. Chapter 3: The Monster

Aryn woke up from a much-deserved nap, "Much better."

She exited the room she was in then headed up to the lobby. There was a soft hiss behind her, then echoed by one from the left and right. She turned around and came face to face with a pack of hunters. She turned back and ran, before the fourth dropped down. She ran out of the building, while the four hunters gave chase. She tripped over some debris, and hit the ground roughly. She climbed to her feet in time to duck an attack by one of them. That's when the monster showed up.  
  
Lone ran around the corner when he heard the snarls and roars of the hunters, but there was another roar, deeper, more menacing. When he got around the corner, he almost dropped his rifle in shock, because all four hunters had been massacred. Standing over them was a monster he'd never seen before. It was nearly ten feet tall, covered in tan colored scales, a head that looked like some sort of dinosaur, spikes that ran from the top of it's head to the tip of it's tail, feet with wicked looking claws, two sets of arms each tipped with claws that he guess was about six inches long. He stared in awe, could this be one of the Destroyers? He had never seen one of them, only heard about them and read a little about the project. He slowly backed up, hoping it wouldn't see him. Unfortunately, for him, it raised its head, sniffing the air, and then turned it's head to look at him. It slowly started walking towards him, Lone raised his rifle and fired several shots. The creature screeched and stopped, the blood dripped off its scales and onto the ground, the ground started to sizzle and smoke. Lone muttered an oath. The sizzling probably meant it had acidic blood, which was a thing that Umbrella had hoped to do in the future. Well, it seemed that they had done it. The creature decided to back off and head down an alleyway, much to Lone's relief.  
  
Aryn walked out of a building, and Lone rushed over to her, babbling about what he had seen.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, slow down. I can't understand a single thing you're saying."  
  
After several moments, Lone managed to tell her what he had seen.  
  
She shook her head, "So, you're saying whatever that was, it's the Destroyer project?"  
  
"Yeah, it fits the description in the file that I read. I don't know much about it though."  
  
She nodded, "What do you know about it?"  
  
"Only that it was created to be able to kill almost every monster out there. In other words, it's something that you don't want to meet."  
  
"It sounds like it." She glanced at the hunters, "It sure did a number on them."  
  
Most of the hunters had been disemboweled, two had limbs removed, all of them didn't have heads and one looked like it had been munched on. "It also looked hungry."  
  
Lone walked over to the corpses, looking them over, "I've never seen anything like this, it has to be powerful. The damned thing didn't even have a scratch on it. Bullets didn't really affect it, it just, retreated."  
  
Lone was still puzzled at the monsters behavior, but at least it was gone, for now.  
  
"I'm just wondering why it retreated, instead of attacking. It was like it was intelligent."  
  
"Maybe it is." Aryn said, examining the claw marks closely.  
  
"How would it be? It was grown in a lab."  
  
"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. If Umbrella can make things from scratch, couldn't they genetically alter humans? It'd probably be easier, no growing it from scratch."  
  
Lone nodded, "You've got a point there."  
  
"Also," Aryn continued, "if they've got enough lack of morals to play god and create stuff, what would stop them from doing it to humans?"  
  
"Good point.. I plan to get out of here and expose them."  
  
"Ha! Good luck. I doubt you can do much."  
  
Lone laughed, "Well, if I drag along a couple monsters, the news ought to believe me."  
  
"Right, and release the T-virus everywhere else too?"  
  
"…No. I plan on killing the freaks first."  
  
"Mmhmm. Like that'll do much good. I think it's best to just try to get out of here." Aryn stood up and looked over to Lone. "Survival is the main thing to do here. Survive and find a way out."  
  
"I plan to look for survivors for another day or two, if you want, you can come with me."  
  
"Sounds good. I plan on going to Florida once I get out of here. Nice and warm." Aryn said with a lopsided grin.


	4. Chapter 4: The Search

Aryn and Lone walked down the street, occasionally looking in a building for survivors, so far, they'd had no luck. They got to the Infamous Raccoon Police Department, or the R.P.D for short. Lone went first since he had the guns; he looked around for any monsters, since this place seemed to be the main hang out for them. He got to the large oak door, then took a deep breathe before shoving the door open and jumping in, then doing another search for monsters. Aryn walked in after him, shaking her head.  
  
"I hate it when you do that."  
  
Lone swung the rifle back onto his shoulder, "Sorry if you want to get ate by a licker."  
  
Aryn was just about to say something sarcastic when there was a noise farther back in the room. Lone instantly had the rifle pointed towards it.  
  
"Put your gun down or I shoot the girl!" Said a muffled male voice.  
  
Lone carefully put the rifle down; he had a Desert Eagle hidden in his jacket.  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
"I don't work for anyone." Lone watched the area where the voice seemed to be coming from, "What about you?"  
  
There was no reply and no sound for several minutes. After a bit, another person in an Umbrella commando tactical suit came out. He stared at Lone for a moment, gun raised.  
  
"What's you name?"  
  
Lone didn't reply.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Lone."  
  
The commando was quiet for a moment for speaking again.  
  
"Erik? Is that you?"  
  
Lone nodded.  
  
"Ha! I thought it was. You always liked that name."  
  
The man took off his helmet; he looked like he was in his late twenties, early thirties. He had blue eyes and blond hair; he didn't look like the type to be in the military.  
  
"Jacob! I haven't seen you in ages." Lone took off his helmet too.  
  
He also looked like he was in his late twenties to early thirties; he had dark brown hair and eyes. The two walked over to a couple of chairs and sat down, talking about old times. Aryn walked over to the main desk and dusted off the monitor. She wiggled the mouse a bit to bring the computer out of standby.  
  
"I wonder what games this lousy thing has."  
  
She started opening this and that on the computer, mainly out of boredom. A glance over at Lone, err, Erik and Jacob. They were still yapping away. She rolled her eyes and froze in mid roll. There was an odd tapping sound, and from her experience in the city that meant one thing.  
  
"Licker." She slowly got up and moved over to the two guys.  
  
"Umm, folks, I think we have a Licker in here."  
  
Jacob was going to say something about her having an overactive imagination when sure enough a Licker leapt down onto him.  
  
"GRAW! Get it off me!"  
  
Erik jumped up and after hesitating for a moment, fired a well-placed shot into the Licker's head. Jacob pushed it off himself and slowly got up, holding his side.  
  
"Ah.. It got me."  
  
Erik sort of sputtered."Did it bite you or claw you?"  
  
"It bit me."  
  
Erik turned around and slammed his fist into a pillar by the sound it made it would have hurt.  
  
"Dammit.." He swore softly, "There's gotta be a cure right."  
  
Aryn shrugged, "More than likely yeah, but it means venturing into the Umbrella building and I'm not so sure that's a wise idea. 'Sides, I doubt he'll," She motioned to Jacob, "Will make it that far."  
  
Lone looked to Jacob, and then helped him up. "Jacob'll make it. Won't you?"  
  
Jacob grinned, "Takes more than a slimy freak to take me down."  
  
Aryn shook her head. "You two have a death wish.."  
  
"First stop, Umbrella's Lab!" Lone announced, which was met by a groan by Aryn.


	5. Chapter Five: Joshua

_Oi! Sorry I haven't updated in a billion years! I've been real busy with real life. Hopefully I'll update more often. End Author note.___

The trio walked down Main Street, hardly a word was said. They were getting ready to turn down Maple Street when Aryn stopped walking.

"What is it?" Lone asked, mildly grumpy, considering Jacob's life was at stake.

Aryn said nothing, then, from an alley to their left was a deep, menacing roar.

Jacob's eyes bugged out,"S-s-shit!"

Lone grimaced, then put his injured comrade on the ground carefully and un-holstered his weapon, when the creature charged out. It slammed into him was a line back, sending him flying into a wall. Dazed, he stared up at the creature. It was a Destroyer all right, but different from the first: its scales were a darker green with faint tan stripes, and it also seemed bigger.

"Aryn! Run!" Lone yelled.

Much to his dismay, she just stood there seemingly frozen in fear. The monster stared at Jacob for a moment, then leaned down to sniff him before swinging one of its arms and cleanly slicing his head off. Lone screamed out obscenities. Then, the creature walked to Aryn and stared down at her, then crouched to stare into her face. It snorted and softly growled, scaly lips curled, revealing its massive teeth.

"What are you starin' at prick?" She said sarcastically glaring at the monster, seemingly fearless.

The creature grunted, then stood and left. Lone scrambled over to her and raised his rifle to shoot. Aryn reached out and pushed the rifle down, simply shaking her head. Lone stared at her, gritting his teeth in anger. With an exasperated curse, he turned and walked to Jacob.

"I'm surprised that you two are still alive." A male voice said from behind them, unfortunately, all too familiar to Aryn.

Long and Aryn turned around to stare at a young man, probably in his late teens to early twenties, that wore nothing but black, had his hair slicked back, and wore dark sunglasses. Lone raised his rifle warily.

"Hello Joshua you prick." Was Aryn's usual sarcastic greeting.

"Runt." Was Joshua's.

"Will you both shut up!" Lone bellowed.

Both teenagers fell silent. Distantly, a hunter roared, followed by the rest of the pack.

"We'd better get moving." Lone said finally, "You." He pointed at Joshua, "Keep your hands off her."

Mockingly, Joshua replied with, "What? You don't trust me?"

"No. I don't."

Joshua simply smirked. Aryn walked past him and backhanded him in the stomach. "Knock it off."

Joshua's smirk vanished as he started following the two, an almost predatory look appeared on his face, but quickly vanished. "Hey! Wait for me!"

Lone didn't like this.. Joshua fellow whatsoever. Frankly, as far as he cared, the next licker could eat 'Joshua'. Oddly enough, Lone felt protective of Aryn, it was probably because she reminded him of Karen. Quickly, he cleared his thought of his daughter and focused on getting to the Umbrella Building. He wanted to get some papers, as well as the anti-virus, just in case.

Soon enough, the trio got to the building and Aryn look quite unhappy. "Do we have to go in here?"

Lone simply nodded and slung the rifle off his back and proceed to do a sweep while the civilians walked behind him. He led the way down the stairwell into the basement, which, much to Lone's surprise, held the labs, where all the freaks had come from. He walked into one of the labs, whose doors had been ripped open. On the floor was a scientist who had been clawed up. The examination table had straps, but they had been snapped. Lone let out a soft whistle.

"Looks like something got pissed.."

"Hurry up will you? This place gives me the creeps." Aryn grumbled, seeming unusually on edge.

Lone ignored her as he went to a computer. He opened up the last file and grimaced. It was on the Destroyer project. He frowned as the computer played back a gritty and poor quality video of someone lying unconscious on the examination table. The scientist bustled around, injecting this and that. The person gave a spasmodic twitch and started convulsing. Much to Lone's horror, the person started shifted and contorting. It was all to clear that whoever it was, was screaming out in pain. The straps snapped and the.. Thing fell over the table, still thrashing and writhing around in agony. Finally, fully transformed, it simply laid there, then, climbed to its feet and lunged at the scientist, brutally killing him. The camera went to static when blood splattered over the lens.

Quickly, Lone moved to a different file and started printing stuff out. He wanted out of here incase the Destroyer, either one, came back. He glanced behind him and only saw Aryn. He was about to ask where Joshua was; only he was thinking of a rude word of calling him, when Aryn spoke up.

"He had to take a piss."

Lone blinked a few times and turned back to the screen. One thing that still bugged him was how the Destroyer project stared at Aryn but didn't raise a claw, and how she stopped him from killing it. Maybe she figured it'd turn around and kill them. He leaned back in the chair, mulling over what had happened as he waited for the angry printer to finish its job.

The computer beeped, startling Lone out of his thoughts. Was it done printing already? He looked up at the screen and scowled when he saw that it was out of ink. He got up and then started getting ink cartridges out of the other printers. With a satisfied hum, the printer started printing again. He glanced behind him and saw Joshua return.

"Don't go into the bathroom," Joshua said, looking a bit green, "One of the bodies in there exploded." Lone grimaced at the thought. Aryn snickered.

"Weak stomach?" She commented. This comment caused Joshua to flip her off.

"Bitch." He spat.

"Bastard." She retorted. Lone sighed and shook his head as he turned back to the computer screen, ignoring the spewing insults behind him. Kids. Finally, the printer stopped with a click, giving him a nice stack of fifty pages of information. Quickly, he grabbed the stack and shoved it into the back pack he had grabbed on the way down here.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Lone said as he turned.

"Finally!" Aryn said, exiting the room.

"Not so fast," Lone replied, walking past her, "I have-"

"To check for freaks. I know, I know." Aryn grumbled.

The trio started making their way out of the building that remained eerily quiet. When they finally made it back to the surface, Joshua scowled.

"Great. Just great. It's raining." He complained.

"Aww. Is Mr. Sour pants going to melt?" Aryn taunted.

"Shut up brat." Joshua snapped.

"Bite me." Aryn said while smirking.

"Maybe I will." Joshua replied, his scowl getting more menacing.

"Knock it off you two." Lone barked out. He felt like he was back at the Academy, dealing with bratty cadets.

"Yes _Sir_..." Joshua said, glaring at Lone, who couldn't help but take a small step back at the menacing tone the boy had used. Something wasn't right about him. Lone shook it off though and continued walking.


End file.
